A workpiece recovery unit including a holder, which holds a processed workpiece, and a recovery section for a material, which is disposed laterally to the holder, is conventionally known (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In such a workpiece recovery unit, the holder is provided so as to be movable toward the recovery section, the workpiece is transported to the recovery section by the movement of the holder, and the processed workpiece is recovered in the recovery section.